The Unrequited Dream
by Rosaleen.Mahan
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe were the gates of hell are never opened and Castiel saves Dean from hell before he starts torturing. The Brothers are in Georgia because of some signs pointing to powerful witch craft. However they realize nothing is as it appears when they come face to face with a creature no one has seen for over a thousand years.
1. The Blue Ochard

Fort Valley, Georgia; 2003.

The hot wind shook the branches of the peach trees but it was barely audible. Two teenagers stood in a small clearing directly in front of an enormous peach orchard. The sun was setting behind the tree in a sundry of colors. The sun cast heavy shadows on the siblings' soft features.

The boy had dark hair that twisted in wicked tendrils around is tan young face, which caused his sister's skin to seem even paler in comparison. Her copper hair hung in tight curls around her round face. Both of them had soft blue eyes that looked like ice.

The girl smiled as she leap the few last steps into the peach field.

"Jez, we shouldn't be here lets go home." The boy said standing stock still in the calf high grass.

"Oh come on, Mar. It's just a peach field." Jez said reaching up and touching the ripe peaches hanging just above her head. She plucked one off the tree pulled it to her chest and twirled around happily. "I told you I could find it."

"Ok Jez, you have your stupid peach, now can we go? Mom is going to get upset if we aren't home when she gets off work." Mar said still refusing to budge from his spot in the grass.

Jez skipped back to her brother and slid to a stop in front of him. "Mar don't you ever get tired of listening to her? Forget what she says, live a little." She said offering her hand in his direction.

"Fine Jez but we have to bring her a peach." He said, a small self-conscious smile pulled at his lips as he took her hand.

The instant that their hands connected Jez gripped his hand and ran down the aisle of trees pulling her brother behind her. The sweet smell of peaches filled the quickly darkening night air. Jez laughed as the breeze tossed hair around and pushed her skirt between her legs.

It had gotten so dark that Jez had almost not noticed the aisle coming to an end. She stopped and stood still her dull eyes lit up with surprise. Both of them stood in the dark without saying a word as they looked at the old southern estate.

"Is that..." the rest of Mar's question didn't come out of his mouth; fear shook the words off his tongue.

"The Blight House." Jez finished his sentence as she examined the front of the building with her eyes. The wooden steps up to the porch creaked as she took the first step.

"Jez!" Mar exclaimed from behind her he grabbed her hand and almost yanked her off the steps.

She tilted her head backwards to glare at her brother. "Geez, Mar chill out. It's just an old house. That's it." She said ripping her hand away and taking the next steps up onto the porch. She spun in a circle trying to take everything in at once. "How cool is this? We found the Blight House." She said breathlessly.

"Jez we aren't supposed to be here, what about the story?" His voice begged her to come back down the stairs but she wouldn't listen. She started touching the old wood of the door and ran hand down the elaborate frame. Her hand touched the cold metal of the door handle, the contrast between the hot night air and the metal sent chills through her spin.

"They're just stories Mar, Nothing is in there, nothing can hurt us." She said as she pushed the door open. Mar rushed up stairs and stood closely behind his sister. She walked into the completely dark entrance way. "If you are scared just stay here." Jez said began to explore the dark deserted house.

A layer of dust covered everything her thin fingers delicately touched. She turned the corner and entered the sitting room. Jez could barely make out the furniture covered with white sheets.

Jez walked to the middle of the room and whispered the spirit removal curse under her breath. "Cinis cineris, Pulverem pulvis, Ut flantem tibi, vagus Spíritus, Videlicet mundum viventium, Convertimini ad quas pertinent, Et non parere sine vestigii."

A sigh of relief exited her lips as she walked back to the hallway. As soon as she took her first step in the hallway her sense of relief was replaced with one of dread. Jez stood alone in the dark hallway. She rushed to the door and peered out into the darkness. No one was there.

"Mar? Where are you Mar?" Jez shouted breathlessly. "No, no, no." She quietly repeated to herself. She spun around looking in every direction. Fear settled into her stomach and a cold sweat dripped down her neck. Goosebumps traveled up her legs and arms. "Mar, Marshall!" She screamed his name till her voice was raw. She ran back into the house desperately searching through the rooms. She ran up the stairs tightly holding a small metal heart locket that hung around her neck.

She flung open the first door and peered inside. There on the floor lay her brother. She ran to him and kneeled down by his side. She pulled his head off the floor. Her body rocked subconsciously.

"No, Marshall. No, no, no." She said stroking the pale face of her brother. "It's going to be ok, Everything is going to be fine." She soft whispered to her brother. She placed him back on the floor.

She began the incantation again. "Cinis cineris, Pulverem pulvis,-" The rest was covered with a shrill scream so loud that Jez had to cover her ears. A girl appeared before Jez, she was pale and tall, her lips were blue and her black hair was messy. Jez started the curse one more time, "Cinis cineris-"Was all that she managed to say before the spirit leap across the room at Jez and grabbed her throat.

Jez fell backwards and the girl's hands lost contact of Jez's airway. Jez got to her feet and found her back against a window. The girl lunged at her again scratching at her throat, she ripped Jez's necklace off and it flow across the room. The girl pushed Jez against the glass behind her, she could hear it cracking.

With one final crack Jez's body was forced out the window and fell to the ground below. Her face pointed towards the house as blood dripped from over her lips and on to the soft grass.


	2. We're Low on Gas and I Need a New Jacket

Knoxville, Georgia; Present Day.

"So what do you think we are dealing with?" Dean asked his brother, practically shouting over the music blasting out of his car radio. Sam glanced over at Dean, looking up from the newspaper sitting in his lap. Sam's long fingers grabbed the radio knob and turned the sound down to a low mummer. Dean shot his brother a disapproving glance but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure, from what I can tell it's a witch. All the peach trees have died and there's a lot of animals reported missing." Sam replied looking back down at the paper siting in his lap.

"Is this really our kinda job? So what if some trees die and dogs go missing, it isn't like anyone has died, right? Dean said as he looked out the front window at the flat straight road.

"Well, no one has died recently but I did some research and up until 10 years ago it was very common for five or six teens to go missing every year, just trust me, I have a feeling this is our type of gig."

"Alright but I better get some peach pie when all this is over." Dean said reluctantly as the car entered the town. "So where do we start?" He pulled the impala into a parking spot and turned the engine off.

"That's the weird part," Sam said pulling another piece of paper out from under the newspaper and passing it to dean. "That is a map of all the children who went missing, but there is no correlation between them."

"Is there something in the center?" Dean asked still looking at the map; he cocked his head to the left as if that helped him see something that wasn't there.

"There isn't center it's just a bunch of houses out in the country." Sam said with a frustrated sigh.

"Were any of the kids ever founds?"

"Well sort of, but I'm not sure if she is connected, her brother went missing and they never found him. The story in the news was that she was found in the middle of a peach field and taken to the hospital." He said as leaned over to look at the map in Dean's hands. "This was her last known address" Sam said pointing to one of the red many red dots on the map

"Well let's go talk to her" Dean said flinging the map back at his brother as he started the impala's engine and pulled back onto the road.


	3. Southern Constellations

"So which road are we supposed to take?" Dean said looking away from the two completely identical driveways and at his brother who was also staring at the roads. Sam didn't respond, he just stared at the driveways. Dean sighed and pulled into the closet lane, he drove slowly so the dirt and rocks wouldn't fly up at his Baby.

The car finally reached the end of dirt path, there sat a quant white house. Dean pulled up to the house and turned off the car. Same climbed out and examined his surroundings. The house and driveway were outlined with a wire fence and on the other side of the fence sat a small blue house.

"Hey you coming Sammy?" Dean said from the steps to the front door.

"Uh yeah sure sorry." Sam said shutting the car door, his long strides covered the short distance in the blink of an eye. "Did you see the tree?" Sam asked once he had reached his brothers side. Before Dean had the chance to ask a question Sam moved out of his line of site so he could see the short tree with branches twisting in the air. Decaying leaves and fruit lay on the ground surrounding the tree.

"Huh." Was all Dean said before he looked away and walked up to the door, without waiting for Sam to catch up he rapped on the wooded frame. A woman in her mid-fifties answered the door.

She smiled causing her skin to wrinkle around her cheeks. She was wearing a bright floral patterned dress that almost reached her ankles

"Hello." She said in a friendly tone, "What can I help you boy's with?" she continued as she pushed the screen door open and ushered them in. They shot each other questioning glances but reluctantly walked in.

The inside of the house was dime and littered with mystic items. She showed them to a plush green sofa and started pouring tea into mugs siting on a coffee table.

"Oh excuse my rudeness, my name is Clara." She said in her strong southern drawl as the two boys took a seat.

"Miss Clara, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said, he turned in his seat to look at Dean who was too busy chugging tea to say anything. "We were friends of Jezebel Walters in high school, and we were in the area and wanted to stop in, is she here?"

The elderly lady laughed a little before she answered. "No she isn't here, she lived next door but she isn't there either." Clara answered pleasantly.

Dean had finally stopped drinking and set down his empty mug on the coffee table in front of him. "Can you tell us where she is?" He asked picking up a sugar cookie off the china plate and eating it in two bites.

"Sure, if you tell me why you really want to see her." She said as she poured more tea into Dean's mug, her voice remanded pleasant. Dean automatically picked up the glass and started drinking again.

Sam chuckled nervously as Dean started stuffing more cookies in his mouth. "Dude will you stop?" He said turning to look at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked looking back at his brother, "There delicious."

"Well thank you . It's quite alright help yourself." Clara said as Dean continued eating cookies. "Don't worry dear," She said patting Sam's leg. "I'm not mad, I'm Jezebel's Aunt, and I know why you're here. I'll tell you everything."


	4. Icky Thump

"Oh, where to start?" Clara pondered as she leaned back in her arm chair. "I practically raised Jezebel and her brother. They were twins, inseparable. That's how I knew you were lying. Jezebel didn't have any friends besides her brother."

"Why was she shy?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"No, Jezebel was a beautiful lively spirited child; a genuinely pure soul. She wanted nothing more than to go explore the world. Her brother on the other hand was very shy, skittish, and nervous."

"What can you tell us about the day her brother disappeared?" Sam asked taking a sip from his mug.

"Unfortunately not that much, earlier that day they had both come over like they did every day, Her brother would sit and read while Jezebel and I would practice some of the… Mystic arts. She had a real flare for it."

"What kind of mystic arts?" Sam said with intrigue lacing his voice as he placed the mug back on the table.

"Oh we dabbled with everything, tarot, palm reading, spirit boards, and rune reading, pretty much anything dealing with the occult."

"Ok so what happened after that, he didn't go missing here did he?"

"No they went into the woods, that wasn't abnormal for her, she would drag her brother along on night tromps through the forest. Anyways when they didn't come home that night I got worried and called the cops. We found her the next morning in the middle of a peach field and took her to the hospital, which I where I should be heading to see her, your welcome to come with me if you want."

"Wait she is still in the hospital," Sam said turning to his brother who shrugged back, "For the last ten years?"

Dean's eyebrow shot up questionably. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing," Clara replied, "We found her unconscious and she hasn't woken up since. I go to see her everyday but nothing ever changes."

"Well thank you for everything, but we should get out of your hair so you can go visit Jezebel." Sam said politely standing pushing his brother in the arm.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said rising from his seat and quickly shuffling to the door.

"Anytime boys." She said as they opened the door letting in the bright sunlight. They stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind them.

"Well what do you think Sam?" Dean asked his brother as they walked down the steps to the Impale.

"Well a spell could easily be keeping her in a coma for 10 years, but why? And why the change of pattern in the last ten years?" Sam asked Dean over the top of the car. Then he paused and turned around, he started at the dead peach tree. "Is that tree leaking?" He asked Dean, without waiting for an answer he walked over to the tree with Dean in tail. A dark liquid dripped from the between the layers of bark. "That isn't sap." Sam stated.

Dean let out a sigh. "Ectoplasm."


	5. Homesick Sonnets

"What the hell is going on around here Sammy?" Dean said steering the Impala down the country road and back towards town.

Sam stared out the window pondering their current case. "I'm not sure." He watched the trees as the Impala quickly passed them by. "We are obviously dealing with a really angry ghost, but what would make it change its pattern in the last ten years?" He paused, his train of thought was interrupted, "Pull over." He practically yelled at Dean who slammed on the breaks causing the car to screech to a stop.

Sam jumped out and walked off the road staring into the distance. Dean followed his lead, "You wanna tell me what you're looking at Sammy?" Dean said squinting into the distance as thought that might help him see something he obviously wasn't seeing.

"Peach Trees." Sam said muttering to himself.

"Dude, what is your deal with Peach trees?" Dean asked his brother who seemed unable to look away from the trees in the distance.

"There not Dead, there not even wilting." Sam answered.

"Get in the car Sam, there is a turn off up ahead." Dean said, yanking his brother's arm to pull him way from his thoughts and back towards the Impala.

They rushed back to the impala, Dean smoothly turn off the main road and started down the over grown path. The path took them deep in the woods; Dean started to think that they weren't going to find anything. However the instant he felt like he should turn around they drove out of the forest and into a large peach grove. The strong smell of sweet ripe peaches leak through the Impala's closed windows.

"I found the peach trees." Dean said sarcastically looking out the car's side window at the bright trees.

"Yeah, thanks Dean." Sam replied, "So why are these trees not dead?" Sam paused focusing on his thoughts. Suddenly Dean slammed on the car breaks. "What?" Sam asked turning to look at his brother. Laying outstretched right in front of where the car stopped was an old Victorian house.


	6. Yeah Boy and Doll Face

Sam and Dean sat completely silent staring up at the house. They could hear a sharp and frequent pinging noise coming from there trunk.

"EMF?" Sam asked Dean to verify his thought process.

"Yep." Dean said opening his door and sliding out of the drives seat. Sam quickly followed suit and joined his brother at the trunk of the Impala. Sam checked his coat pockets for rock salt shells and grabbed his shotgun. Sam handed Dean a bag of salt which Dean through into his duffle bag.

"Ready?" Dean asked his brother as he filled his shotgun with salt buckshot's. He didn't wait for his brother to answer before he closed removed the shotgun holding the fake bottom open and it fell closed. Dean handed the EMF reader to Sam, it beeped more rapidly as they closed the distance between themselves and the old house.

Sam stuck the EMF reader in his pocket as he walked cautiously up the stairs after his brother. The door creaked loudly as Dean swung it open revealing the darkened insides of the house. The brothers couldn't feel the eyes of the girl who was laying on the ceiling, watching them enter.

She watched them wander around the house looking for any clue as to what had happened here. She twirled weightlessly from the ceiling and landed noiselessly on the floor behind them. She tiptoed playfully behind the brothers. She let out a little laugh as she walked past them; they heard the laugh as the EMF detector beeping.

She ran up the stairs purposely causing the steps to squeak. They followed the sound with slow cautious footsteps up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs she pushed open the door to the first room. They followed her delicately set path into the room.

"Hello boys." The girl whispered quietly to the brothers, she watched them search around the room with their eyes. "Relax; I'm not your ghost."

"Really then why can't we see you?" Dean shouted in the opposite direction that the girl was standing.

She laughed "Well that's because I'm a spirit, Just not your ghost. And you seem rather trigger happy, and if it is all the same to you I would like very much not to be shot. I will make myself visible to you but you mustn't shoot me."

"I am not promising not to shoot a ghost." Dean said in reply. Sam turned to Dean and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion; Dean looked back at him and shrugged.

"I'm not a ghost," the girl repeated, "I'm an astral projection, and as a show of good faith I will reveal myself anyways." The girl said, and then she appeared. She was average height with a round baby face. She was wearing a pale flower dress and short brown boots. Dean shot her, the empty case flew out of the ejection port and Dean loaded a new magazine in the barrel.

"Dick." She yelled. "Dammit, I knew you were going to shoot me."

"Well what kind of astral projection has the power to physically manifest itself?" Sam asked.

"Just because I'm an astral projection doesn't mean I'm human." She said reappearing, "I'm a Planeswalker."


	7. C'est La Mort

"Wait what's a Planeswalker?" Dean asked inching towards her with his gun still pointed at her chest.

"I'm sorry." The girl said with a slight southern accent trickling through her words. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. My name is Jezebel Walters,"

"Wait, the girl in the Coma, that's you?" Dean asked cutting Jezebel off midsentence.

"Of course, her body has been in a coma Dean, her soul has been stuck in this house for the last Ten year. But why is your soul here instead of with your body?"

"Well that is kind of a long story," Jezebel said with a sigh, "I woke up one morning and I was looking at myself sleeping, at first I thought it was just an out of body experience but then they started to happen more frequently and I quickly got more powers then I was able to handle."

"More powers like what?" Dean asked vigilantly cocking his protruding eyebrows inquisitively.

"I began to see creature that appeared to be human for what they really were, I could also control spirits to a certain degree. Stuff like that."

"That doesn't explain why you are stuck here." Sam commented

She folded her arms across her chest before she continued, "Oh right, so in order to keep myself in my body I would wear an Iron necklace. Unfortunately my necklace was ripped off and apparently my spirit is more attached to that then it is my own fucking body so here I stay trapped with that damn Necklace." She said angrily and by the time she had finished she was pacing back and forth in the small space in front of the window.

"Why are you killing the trees?" Sam asked lowering his gun.

"I'm not. The ghost is." Jezebel responded. "Ok so the story goes that Abigail Blight lived here a couple hundred years ago with her Family, she was supposed to marry a boy, but he loved another woman."

"Oh, the sudden but inevitable plot twists." Dean said jokingly and Sam gave him a disapproving glance.

Jezebel laughed but continued on with the story. "So the boy asked Abigail to meet him at sunset by her favorite Peach tree, she graced him with her presence and he strangled her to death."

"So where's her body." Sam asked earnestly.

"That's the thing, it was never found, just like my necklace, or all the missing kids, they just disappeared. Personally I think he buried her by her tree. Why else would she be killing the trees?"

"Great." Sam said frustration leaking into his voice. "How they hell are we going to find her bones?"

Well I guess it's lucky for you that I'm here then isn't?" She said cockily placing her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked agitatedly.

"It means I see things for what they truly are; I can tell one peach tree has been tainted with from a hundred others." She said a small smile playing at her lips.

"Wait are you saying you can see where her bones are buried?" Sam asked Jezebel.

"If that's true why haven't you salted and burned them?" Dean asked pointing the gun directly at her head.

"Your right, I'm sorry I didn't do that with the Salt that I can't touch." Jezebel said staring at his gun. "Spirit." She said pointing to herself. "All I could do is stop her from killing people and wait for someone else to come along."


	8. Ain't No Sunshine

"So, will you help me?" Jezebel asked the two young men standing in front of her. She worriedly twisted her fingers in and out of each other; she looked into Deans blue eyes, hers silently pleading. Dean and Sam didn't answer; Sam quickly glanced at his brother looking for an answer. "Please, I can't do it by myself." She said while the fear of them leaving played behind her words.

"Yeah, we'll help you." Sam told her reaching for her arm before he remembered she was a spirit. With a smile she watched the surprise and confusion crawl across his face as his hand actually held her arm.

"I can make myself seem pretty real, you have to do something with your spare time, and I have done a lot of practicing while waiting for you two." She said as Sam removed his hand from her arm.

"Wait you knew we were coming?" Dean asked.

"Well in a way yes, I'm not a psychic. However psychic see things because of their connection to the spirit world, I am a part of the spirit world so I know a thing or two, about you." Jezebel said turning around looking out the window. "If you're going to help me we need to go now." She said grabbing Sam's arm and rushing out the door they had come in.

Sam followed her without resistance. Dean paused for a moment as his brother was pulled out the room but reluctantly went after Sam. Dean tailed them as they went down the stairs, through the hallway and to the door. As Sam opened the door the strong smell of fresh peaches washed over them.

Jezebel looked out over the peach trees to see the sun setting in a beautiful rainbow of color. A look of worry covered her face, "We need to hurry." She let go of Sam's hand and took off through the orchard, the sunsets light washed over everything. The breeze pushed her hair about her face much as it had ten years ago.

The peaches on the trees shined brightly with the fiery light of their glow plus the dynamic lighting of the setting dwarf star. The yellow peach leaves fell smoothly around her, the footsteps of the men behind her were cushioned by the late summer grass.

The faux breath entered and left her body fluidly, no panting left her lips unlike the new comers behind her. Suddenly she saw something in the branches up ahead, a small torn piece of cloth. It was from the cloths she had worn the day she had had come to this house.

She slowed down to a lope and looked up at the tree, her body seemed to freeze and go cold. A deadly cold sweeping through her as effectively as a icy front would the orchard. Her 'breath' hitched and caught. The memories of her twin came to the forefront of her mind.

Memories of him had been blocked for so long, held captive by a prison of her anger and fear; a reluctance to face the truth.

"Hey, we going or not?" Dean said as he skidded to a stop beside the female Planewalker. Her frame seemed to flicker, startling him as she faded in and out of focus. Sam shot his brother a look far above her head; his hazel eyes held a level of concern as he thwapped Dean in the arm.

She couldn't look away from the cloth, couldn't seem to bring her mind out of the depths of despair. Her brothers charcoal hair, his nervous laughter, his impish smiles and timid ways, all of them were haunting her.

Suddenly she could see him in her mind's eye, pleading with her to turn back, but of course she had to go in the mansion. Anger and pain welled up as her memories flashed to the scene of when she ran into the room and found him, of falling beside him and screaming at him to wake up.

She couldn't get out; the thoughts were heavy and were weighing her down. Reaching out to the cloth she found that her hand went through it. A sucking sensation was dragging her back to the house, her 'body' flickering.

Turning to the two men she looked up into their eyes and tried to evaporate the last of her pain from her eyes, but it seemed that they saw.

"Is this where…?" Sam asked. She shook her head and tried not to look at the tree, a heavy ache crushed her from the inside out.

"No time, go." She said quietly. The feeling of the vacuum was getting stronger. She wouldn't be able to stay for much longer.

"What, why?" Dean snapped out. His dark emerald green eyes seemed to darken even more, shimmering, dare she say, with a dangerous and dark sexiness. She looked down and struggled to focus her presence to be clearer and more concise.

"You need to go. I can't…to weak." They both seemed to understand by the way they looked at each other. She pointed and quickly muttered of which tree to find; at the far end of the orchard, the tallest peach tree.

That was where they would find her. They both nodded and took off, sprinting past. She turned and looked up at the cloth, agony swelling in her frame. Arching her back she let out an ethereal wale, she flickered for a moment and then disintegrated into thin air.


End file.
